Non-volatile memories formed from reversible resistance-switching elements are known. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/125,939, to Herner et al., filed May 9, 2005, published Nov. 9, 2006, as US 2006/0250836A1, and titled “Rewriteable Memory Cell Comprising A Diode And A Resistance-Switching Material,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a three-dimensional, rewritable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a reversible resistivity-switching material such as a metal oxide or metal nitride.
It is also known that certain carbon-based films may exhibit reversible resistivity-switching properties, making such films candidates for integration within a three-dimensional memory array. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/968,154, filed Dec. 31, 2007, titled “Memory Cell That Employs A Selectively Fabricated Carbon Nano-Tube Reversible Resistance-Switching Element And Methods Of Forming The Same” (hereinafter “the '154 Application”), which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes, describes a rewriteable non-volatile memory cell that includes a diode coupled in series with a carbon-based reversible resistivity-switchable material. However, integrating carbon-based resistivity-switching materials in memory devices is difficult.